


Tired Bones

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Tired bones, made their way into snowdin he had fought the king and lost but the question was? Was it worth it?





	Tired Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Its basically Echofell G! Sans/Underfell Grillby
> 
> And yes Fell G decided to challenge the king on their athourity
> 
> Also as you can see Fell G did a little self experimentation and is a bit melty
> 
> Petal is what Fell G affectionately calls flowerfell Frisk.

Tired bones, made their way into snowdin he had fought the king and lost but the question was? Was it worth it? Some would say it was foolish to even stand up against the king the possible almost certain, option of being executed, but he knew the king, only spared him because he was a scientist as well as his timeline’s judge…..always the last one to stand between the king at the human when the genocide route occurs.

 

Marrow heavily running down the old scar that ran upwards on his skull made him keep his socket closed, his magic was low as well as his hp…..yet another question popped up in his skull if he didn’t stand up and stood his ground against the tyrannical ruler then who would of? No one…..ok not no one he knew Grillby would of, but he didn’t want to lose the bartender, to him other than petal and his brother, the purpled flamed bartender was the light of his miserable existence.

 

If anyone would have the nerve to check his stats they would only find how serious the damage the fight with Asgore has caused.

 

**_Fell G:_ **

**_LV:_ ** **_13_ **

**_HP:_ ** **_0.05/1360_ **

**_AKT:_ ** **_40_ **

**_DEF:_ ** **_40_ **

 

**_*He’s seen better days at this point_ **

 

Fell G could only cringe at the questions he’ll be asked by Grillby once he enters the bar, he also cringed at the feeling of bone marrow from his other wounds and broken arm running down….it was amazing that he hadn’t fallen down then again with  ~~**_Determination_ ** ~~ he refused to die and it made his form begin to melt slightly.

 

He enters the bar all the patrons staring in a look of horror and shock did he care?.....no his attention wasn’t on them it was on the elemental staring at him with the same look of shock on their face as he approached them, it wasn’t until he was close enough to the bar counter when the elemental finally spoke their tone, one of worry, disbelief and fear.

 

“......Sans?…....”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own echofell, Flowerfell or underfell keep that in mind please
> 
> I wrote this ages ago and just wanted to post it now...


End file.
